campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Savannah Williams
Category:Archived Claim White-hair8.jpg Name: Savannah Willaims Gender: Female God Parent Choice 1: Venus (preferably) God Parent Choice 2: Ceres Cohort Choice 1: Fifth Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Third Cohort Mortal Parent: Blake 'Snake Tongue' Willaims Age: 16 Appearance: White hair (dyed) with bangs, blue eyes (contacts but mostly purple with contacts), very light skin. Savannah likes to wear the opposite of trends, she is very tom-boy-ish and loves baggy shirt and leather pants. She is very artistic and will often wear things people wouldn't normally wear. She loves to express herself through her guitar, and always carries it around. Personality: Savannah isn't like typical girls. She would rather be locked up in a freezer than get a mani pedi. Her idea of fun is pulling pranks and rocking out with her electric guitar. She loves loud music, action movies, and colorful clothing. Savannah hates girly girls and stereo-types, and she never follows the crowd. History: Long before Savannah was born her father, Blake, was a famous rock star. He traveled all around the with his famous band Metal Mouth. He loved beingo n the road and playing loud music. One night, after one of his gigs, he met a mysterious woman while walking home. She was so beautiful and enchanting he instantly changed his rebel ways and sworn to make her fall in love with him. He vowed never to stoop to her level, but ended up falling for her big time. She was the most beautiful woam he had ever met. Every minute he was with her, he felt drawn to change his rebellious ways into a more refined gentlemen. She traveled around in their van with him and soon she became pregnant with Savannah. After Savannah was born in Upper New York, the mysterious woman left a heart-broken Blake alone with his newborn. He loved Savannah deep down, but when she left, he returned to his rebellious ways. He had their manager, Phil Wescott, take care of her until she was able to take care of herself. Savannah lived in the band and practiced with his old back up guitar while they were at gigs. She was often very lonely, wondering what her mother was like. Blake never told her about her mother, and time went by. Savannah grew like a tomboy, being around burping and loud music all day long. She loved spending time with her dad and playing guitar. One day, when Savannah was 13, a monster the van when she was alone. She barely escaped, using her powers for the first time to fend off the monster. The van was ruined and Savannah didn't have the heart to tell her father so she took her things and his old guitar and left. She stayed on the road for many months. A fawn accidentally bumped into her one day, and the two became friends instantly. After a while, she met a fellow demigod and they told her of the gods and monsters. At first she brushed them off, and didn't understand them, but eventually came to believe them and everything. They told her of a camp for children like them, where they could be safe from monsters. She went to the camp when she was 14 and has stayed there for two years. Weapons: One of the Vulcan children transformer her dad's old electric guitar, so when she presses a button on it, it turns into a battle axe. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 02:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Only one real issue. Fauns don't take demigods to camp. As opposed to Satyrs, they're rather lazy and selfish. ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 04:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay I fixed it. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 06:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC)